1. Field
This application generally relates to acoustic range estimation, and in particular to sonar range estimation using multi-beam devices.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A current profiler is a type of sonar system that is used to remotely measure water velocity over varying ranges. Current profiles are used in freshwater environments such as rivers, lakes, and estuaries, as well as in saltwater environments such as the ocean, for studying the effects of current velocities. The measurement of accurate current velocities is important in such diverse fields as weather prediction, biological studies of nutrients, environmental studies of sewage dispersion, and commercial exploration for natural resources, including oil.
Typically, current profilers are used to measure current velocities in a vertical column of water for each depth “cell” of water up to a maximum range, thus producing a “profile” of water velocities. The general profiler system includes a transducer to generate pulses of sound (which when down-converted to human hearing frequencies sound like “pings”) that backscatter as echoes from plankton, small particles, and small-scale inhomogeneities in the water. The received sound has a Doppler frequency shift proportionate to the relative velocity between the scatters and the transducer.
The physics for determining a single velocity vector component (vx) from such a Doppler frequency shift may be concisely stated by the following equation:
                              v          x                =                              cf            D                                2            ⁢                          f              T                        ⁢                                                  ⁢            cos            ⁢                                                  ⁢            θ                                              (        1        )            
In equation (1), c is the velocity of sound in water, about 1500 meters/second. Thus, by knowing the transmitted sound frequency, fr, and declination angle of the transmitter transducer, θ, and measuring the received frequency from a single, narrowband pulse, the Doppler frequency shift, fD, determines one velocity vector component. Relative velocity of the measured horizontal “slice”, or depth cell, may be further determined by subtracting out a measurement of vessel earth reference velocity, ve. Earth reference velocity can be measured by pinging the ocean bottom whenever it comes within sonar range or by a navigation system such as LORAN or GPS.
Commercial current profilers are typically configured as an assembly of four diverging transducers, spaced at 90° azimuth intervals from one another around the electronics housing. This transducer arrangement is known in the technology as the Janus configuration. A three-beam system permits measurements of three velocity components, vx, vy and vz (sometimes identified respectively as u, v, w in oceanographic literature) under the assumption that currents are uniform in the plane perpendicular to the transducers mutual axis. However, four beams are often used for redundancy and reliability. The current profiler system may be attached to the hull of a vessel, remain on stationary buoys, or be moored to the ocean floor.
Of particular importance to the vessel-mounted current profiler is the accurate determination of vessel velocity. The earth reference water velocities can then be calculated by subtracting out the vessel velocity. As is well-known, the movement of the vessel with respect to the earth is based on establishing at least two fixed reference points over a period of time. In a current profiler, one common technique to find the bottom is to interleave a bottom range pulse with the current velocity pulses. The bottom range pulse is generally of a longer duration than other pulses so as to fully ensonify the bottom. The length of the pulse may be chosen according to the assumed maximum depth and the angle subtended by the transducer.
In some existing current profilers the decision-making for bottom detection has been based on a simple comparison between received signal amplitude and a threshold value. While performing reasonably well, these systems may produce “false bottoms” as a result of strong inhomogeneities or life layers, such as plankton or schooling fish, which offer alternative sources of acoustic reflection. Thus, it will be readily appreciated that false bottoms, located at ranges from the transducer that are less than the range to the actual bottom, can lead to inaccurate range and velocity measurements.
Accordingly, more accurate sonar systems to detect the bottom of a body of water are desired. In particular, a sonar system that minimizes the detection of false bottoms will improve the quality of vessel and water velocities. It would be a further improvement if the sonar system could compensate for signal losses due to water absorption and spreading.